


Phone Calls

by Mewwy



Series: Codas for Season 3 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, coda 3.01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve left a voice mail when he and Joe left for Japan. How did Danny know Steve was arriving at the airport with Shelbourne?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Calls

"Williams."

"D."

"Don't talk to me." Pause and a snark." A voice mail? Seriously Steven?" 

"Sorry."

"Don't start."

"I'm coming home."

"Goodie."

"Joe led me to Shelbourne."

Silence.

"Danny?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry."

"Okay." Pause, face scrubbing. "When?"

"Private jet. 1400 hours tomorrow."

"Okay. Are you coming in dark?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Danno?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Doesn't really help Steve."

"I love you."

"You can't throw that out as an apology!"

"Okay."

Silence. Sigh. "I love you too." 

"Tomorrow?"

"Okay."

"Gracie?"

"She's okay. Rachel and I sat down with her earlier and explained it to her."

"And?"

"She wants to stay. So I am going to fight. Rachel is pissed, but don't worry about her. I've already called a lawyer. Grace wants to stay. I'm fighting for Grace."

"Good."

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Come home safe. Not like last time."

"I will."

"To us."

"Yes."

"I love you Steven."

"Danno. I'm sorry I didn't call back after the voice mail."

"I know. I understand. The voice mail was a good step."

"I love you both."

"Okay."

"I've got to go."

"Shebourne?"

"Don't ask. I'll tell you in person."

"Okay. You know secrets suck Steve." 

"Trust me D. This is something you have to see to believe."

"Got it."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"Bye."

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"1400 hours?"

"Uh huh."

"See you then."

"See you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Click.

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and concrit are always welcome.  
> To my wonderful beta StaceyK1968 :)


End file.
